Red As Love
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: Loving someone is the same as killing them. Tahu would know. TahuHotaru, for Lady Seraph.


This took way too long to do, but nearly every attempt at it I made came out looking like I had been tripping out while writing

**This took way too long to do, but nearly every attempt at it I made came out looking like I had been tripping out while writing it. Naturally, I wasn't about to post anything that I absolutely knew to be bad; plus the person who requested it is a friend and has been waiting way too long. So work, creative drive, WORK!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own **_**Bionicle**_**, no matter how much I wish I did. Anyone you don't recognize as canon most likely belongs to me, but Hotaru is property of **_**Lady Seraph**_**. Tahu obviously belongs to LEGO Enterprises.**

**Summary: Loving someone is the same as killing them. Tahu would know. TahuHotaru, for Lady Seraph.**

**Pairing: Tahu/Hotaru, kinda onesided Tahu/Gali (because I'm a fangirl for Tahu/Gali haha).**

**Red As Love   
By: Saya Moonshadow   
For: Lady Seraph**

Loving someone is the same as killing them.

Tahu would know. He kills someone every day with his love.

He simply loves too much.

He loves Kopaka as the rival and sometimes friend he's always needed to push himself to be the best at all times. Without Kopaka, he would be nowhere near as good as he is now.

He loves Gali as the girl to make him happier than anything. Gali makes him happy, but at the same time, sad. She's the only one who can make him sad.

He loves Pohatu and Onua as the two brothers he's always wanted but never had. They can cheer him up when he's in a mood, and always offer good advice.

He loves Lewa as the kid brother he never wanted but has anyway, and cherishes the younger Toa, because he knows these things don't last. He knows it could all be over in the blink of an eye.

He loves Vakama as the father he wished he knew. Vakama offers him even better advice than Pohatu and Onua can, and always gives him a willing listening ear if he ever needs it.

He is stingy with his love, however. The six beings who have earned it have had to work hard to do so. He will not give his love to just anyone, of course. Love is too precious to do that, although he maintains the feeling of unconditional love for the world and its creatures that is almost characteristic to most Toa. But that's not the same as the love he gives to his important people.

Hotaru does not count herself as one of these important people. Why should she? She is nothing to him, and doubts she ever will be.

X x X

"_Deep down you know she can't live without you...so why do you continue to let her die?"_

X x X

Unlike Tahu, Hotaru has several people she gives her love to.

Kopaka, again, is the first. He should be, he IS her brother after all. Siblings have to watch out for each other. He may not have been the BEST brother in the world, or the nicest, or the warmest, and he showed his care in odd ways, but the love was there.

Her parents, Terios and Aruna, are numbers two and three. But they are long dead and gone, killed, as were the rest of Toa Lhikan's team, by the Dark Hunters. She does not remember them well, only that her mother was kind and warm and that her father, while a little cold like Kopaka, was a constant soothing presence. She has his eyes, something she is proud of.

She both hates and loves Gali, as the one who is like a big sister to her and also the one who takes up a precious portion of the love Tahu has to offer the world. Gali is a kind being, but Tahu's love for her is destroying him. He will never know it, either.

There are many more she loves, but they, and Tahu, are the most important. The ones who she doesn't want to live without.

Tahu's love can never be hers. At least Gali makes him a little happy at the same time she makes him sad.

Hotaru just makes him sad. That sadness has earned his hatred.

X x X

"_The worst is the waiting."_

X x X

To love someone is to proclaim a death sentence.

One's enemies can react to your love quite wonderfully. The psychological damage inflicted by the death of a loved one is quite severe. Many never recover from it. Some go insane. Some die themselves.

There is a species of bird that, when its mate dies, will literally die of a broken heart. Some sentient beings are like that.

Perhaps Tahu is, too.

The first one to die is Pohatu. The older-brother-who's-actually-younger. his death is no accident, either, and Tahu is the only witness. He lays the Stone Toa to rest and grieves. The love in his heart that once lay for Pohatu is distributed among the remaining.

The next one to die is Onua, in much the same way as Pohatu. Again, Tahu is forced to witness it, but this time, many more were with him: the whole of Metru Nui, in fact. Again, he buries a friend and redistributes the love.

Things come to a head when Lewa and Kopaka die together, protecting each other from the one called "Eliminator", the same one who killed off Lhikan's friends. Eliminator is the cause of all this, and Tahu focuses all his hate into finishing what Kopaka started.

There is not even enough left of the Dark Hunter assassin to feed the insects.

The only one left is Gali now. He loves Vakama too, but not in the way he loves her.

He should have known better. To love someone is to kill them, after all, and all too soon he is grieving again. The knife she used to take her own life lays next to the note she left him.

"_You love too intensely. It, more than this knife, is what killed me."_

She didn't even bother signing her name.

X x X

"_You don't feel me anymore."_

X x X

The only one left to focus his love on is the one he never thought he would. He both hates and loves Hotaru. He hates her for being the blatant reminder of what he's lost, despite the fact that she's lost just as much as, if not more than, he's lost. At the same time, he clings to her because without her, everything is gone. She reminds him of it all. He doesn't want to lose it. Not yet. Not ever.

To love someone is to kill them. Tahu has killed five beings with his love in such a short time.

But he does not intend to kill a sixth.

X x X

**END.**

X x X

**AN: Ah, angst. How I have missed you, my love. Kind of shorter than I wanted, but at the same time, I think it's alright. The first quote thing I actually saw on **_**Lady Seraph's**_** profile, and just had to use it XD It fit in so well with the story, you see. Can you guess which songs the other two quotes are from?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, **_**Lady Seraph**_** (:**

**Review, please!**


End file.
